sutclifffandomcom-20200213-history
Illustrators
This page lists the illustrators of the first editions of Rosemary Sutcliff's books, in chronological order. Sutcliff's books for adults were not illustrated, nor were her books for older children and young adults after the mid-1970s. Note: Oxford University Press is abbreviated as OUP. Books by illustrator C. Walter Hodges # The Chronicles of Robin Hood (Oxford University Press, 1950) # The Queen Elizabeth Story (OUP, 1950) # ''The Armourer's House'' (OUP, 1951) # Brother Dusty-Feet (OUP, 1952) # The Eagle of the Ninth (OUP, 1954) # The Shield Ring (OUP, 1956) Richard Kennedy # Simon (OUP, 1953) # Outcast (OUP, 1955) Charles Keeping # The Silver Branch (OUP, 1957) # Warrior Scarlet (OUP, 1958) # ''The Lantern Bearers'' (OUP, 1959) # Knight's Fee (OUP, 1960) # ''Beowulf'' (The Bodley Head, 1961) # Dawn Wind (OUP, 1961) # "The Fugitives" in Miscellany One (OUP, 1964) # The Mark of the Horse Lord (OUP, 1965) # ''Heroes and History'' (Batsford, 1965) # "Swallows in the Spring" in Galaxy (OUP, 1970) # The Capricorn Bracelet (OUP, 1973) # Blood Feud cover (OUP, 1976) Victor Ambrus # The Hound of Ulster (The Bodley Head, 1963) # ''The Chief's Daughter'' (Hamish Hamilton, 1967) # A Circlet of Oak Leaves (Hamish Hamilton, 1968) # The Truce of the Games (Hamish Hamilton, 1971) # ''Tristan and Iseult'' (The Bodley Head, 1971) # Heather, Oak, and Olive (Dutton, 1972) # The Changeling (Hamish Hamilton, 1974) # Eagle's Egg (Hamish Hamilton, 1981) # Eagle's Honour (Red Fox, 1995) # Sword Song cover (The Bodley Head, 1997) Shirley Felts # Sun Horse, Moon Horse (The Bodley Head, 1977) # The Light Beyond the Forest (The Bodley Head, 1979) # The Sword and the Circle (The Bodley Head, 1981) # The Road to Camlann (The Bodley Head, 1981) Alan Lee # Black Ships Before Troy (Frances Lincoln, 1993) # The Wanderings of Odysseus (Frances Lincoln, 1995) Others # Douglas Relf – The Bridge-Builders (Basil Blackwell, 1959) # William Stobbs – Houses and History (Batsford, 1960) # John Lawrence – A Saxon Settler (OUP, 1965) # Hugh Marshall – "A Circlet of Oak Leaves" in Winter's Tales for Children 1 (Macmillan, 1965) # Edward Ardizzone – "The Chief's Daughter" in The Eleanor Farjeon Book (Hamish Hamilton, 1966) # Michael Charlton – The High Deeds of Finn Mac Cool (The Bodley Head, 1967) # Robert Micklewright – The Witch's Brat (OUP, 1970) # Richard Lebenson – The Witch's Brat (H.Z. Walck, 1970) # Richard Cuffari – The Capricorn Bracelet (H.Z. Walck, 1973) # Michael Whittlesey – We Lived in Drumfyvie cover (Blackie, 1975) # Laszlo Acs – Shifting Sands (Hamish Hamilton, 1977) # Alan Marks – The Roundabout Horse (Hamish Hamilton, 1986) # Jane Johnson – A Little Dog Like You (Orchard Books, 1987) # Jo Davies – Little Hound Found (Hamish Hamilton, 1989) # Ralph Thompson – Chess-Dream in a Garden (Candlewick Press, 1993) # Emma Chichester Clark – The Minstrel and the Dragon Pup (Walker, 1993) Not illustrated # "Flowering Dagger" in The Real Thing (The Bodley Head, 1977) # Song for a Dark Queen (Pelham, 1978) # Frontier Wolf (OUP, 1980) # Bonnie Dundee (The Bodley Head, 1983) # "The Hundredth Feather" in Hundreds and Hundreds (Puffin, 1984) # Flame-Coloured Taffeta (OUP, 1986) # The Shining Company (The Bodley Head, 1990) Category:Indexes